


Playa Blanca

by F1_rabbit



Series: Escape from Reality [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All everyone wanted was a nice relaxing holiday, but life doesn't always work out quite how they want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playa Blanca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightfireRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/gifts), [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



"Who's excited for our holiday?" Nico asked, as Paul and the kids cheered. They weren't flying out until that evening, both of them had agreed that flying overnight was easier with two little children, although Eva had turned six recently and was now insisting that she wasn't little anymore.

They had packed yesterday but Nico and Paul were still to check that Eva had actually packed enough stuff for her week away, and that it was below the weight limit for the plane. Alex was still little enough to sit on their lap and go free, so everything he needed was packed with their things.

Nico got the bathroom scales and went through to Eva's room where her brightly coloured suitcase was waiting by the door; Paul had helped her paint an old suitcase, it was covered in flowers and a fairy that Paul had drawn for her.

It was awkward for Nico to lift and the scales said twenty-four kilos, four more than they were allowed. "It's too heavy sweetie."

Eva huffed as Nico took the case off the scales, opening it up to see what they could take out. There were at least ten books packed into her case, some hardbacks, to the point that there were almost more books than clothes.

"You can't take all these books." Nico saw the pain on Eva's face, she wasn't happy about that.

"But I like my books." The whine in her voice was there, and Nico knew that tears weren't far away.

"I'll find a way for you to take all your books." Nico ducked down to give Eva a hug, holding her tight before rubbing her nose with his, making her giggle.

"Thank you papa."

*

Nico was rooting through boxes in the attic, things that they couldn't find a home for when they'd moved in together, and they didn't want to throw out. Mostly university textbooks and winter clothes. And then he found it – his old e-reader.

Two hours later it was charged and loaded with all of Eva's books, including _Azria_ that Nico had to scan into a pdf, leaving a ridiculous amount of glitter on the scanner. Every time he saw Eva reading it tears formed in his eyes, so proud of his husband, and how wonderful a father he was.

A few sparkly stickers stuck to its case and it was all ready to go, and Nico could hear Paul telling the kids all about where they were going on holiday, the sound of excited little voices squeaking away.

Nico peeked round the door to see Paul sitting on the floor of their bedroom, showing Alex that teddy's twin was safely packed, and telling him that teddy could go on the plane with them. They used to pretend that they were the same teddy, but Alex figured it out, and they'd told him that teddy had a twin that took his place when he needed a break, which Alex seemed to accept.

"Eva, I've used the power of magic to put all your books on this." Nico held out the e-reader and Eva stared with wide eyes at its glowing screen. She'd seen Nico reading his, and it didn't take her long to figure out the buttons. "Let's go finish packing."

Eva dashed through to her room, putting her books away before sliding the e-reader into her backpack to go on the flight with her.

Nico checked that there were enough clothes for the week, weighed the bag and was relieved when it came in at a light eighteen kilos. "Is there anything else you want to take?"

Eva shook her head before running in for a hug, whispering, "Thank you, papa."

*

They had got a lift to the airport, and both of them were thankful that it didn't take them too long to get through security, which meant that they got time to go get dinner. And as luck would have it, there was a Burger King at the airport.

Paul was picking the pickles out of Alex's burger, when Eva tugged on Nico's sleeve. "Papa, I need to pee."

"Okay, let's go." Nico took Eva's hand, following the signs for the toilets. With Eva starting school last year she'd started refusing to go into the men's toilets with her dads, and insisting on using the ladies. Which was fine for all the places they went locally, the library toilets were just two cubicles and a sink, and the same for the café they regularly went to. But here they were bound to be bigger, more people.

Nico sighed as he headed towards the men's toilets, but Eva just stopped. "Papa, I'm a girl."

"Okay, but I'm going to wait right here." Nico stood by the door, earning him a lot of dirty looks while he waited for Eva, but he spent every second worrying about her. One woman even tutted and he wanted to tell her that he had no interest in women at all, that he was just waiting for his daughter, but it wasn't worth the fight.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Eva reappeared. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes papa. But I couldn't reach the hand driers." Eva held out her damp hands and Nico found a clean handkerchief for Eva to dry her hands on. Nico was glad to be out of there and on his way back to Paul and Alex.

"Who wants dessert?" Nico smiled, and the kids cheered, he needed a little sweet treat to steady himself before the flight.

*

On the flight Eva had wanted to sit by the window and Alex had wanted to sit on Paul's lap so he could see out the window too, which left Nico sitting by the aisle, trying to keep his lanky limbs and big feet out of the way.

"I'm going to sleep," Paul said, yawning as he pulled the blanket further over him and Alex. He rested his head on Nico's shoulder and was dozing in no time. Nico looked over at Eva who was reading her book, before going back to his book, happy that their plan had worked to get Alex to sleep on the journey.

Their first holiday together as a family, he was so proud that there were tears in his eyes.

*

"Finally a little time alone," Nico said, keeping his voice low, not wanting to wake the kids. They had their own rooms, adjoining theirs but they were a lot closer than at home. He kissed his way down the side of Paul's neck, listening to his breathing hitch as his hand wandered to brush against the bulge in his pyjamas.

Paul tilted his head so that their lips met, it felt like an eternity since they'd been free to kiss each other, making do with longing looks and little touches while they were out in public. Their bodies pressed together, hard cocks rubbing together as they kissed, his skin felt sensitive to every touch, the calming effect of having the one that he loved close mixed with the adrenaline of arousal.

Nico caressed Paul's ass, squeezing it as he kissed, eating up all the little gasps that fell from Paul's lips.

And then they heard a door creak.

"Daddy, papa. Can I sleep in here with you?" Alex was holding teddy tight, book in the other hand, looking at them both with big eyes.

"Of course." Paul rearranged everything so that there was space for Alex, and Nico found his glasses so that he could read Alex another bedtime story. There was a little chuckle from Paul as he lifted Alex on to the bed and Nico smiled at him, they would have plenty of grown-up time later in the holiday.

*

They'd got to try quite a few things as a family, they'd played games on the beach, gone swimming and today they were horse riding. Well, they were ponies so that the little ones fitted on them but there were horses in the field for the grown-ups.

Nico was standing with Eva, who was taking photos of the horses while they were waiting for their turn. Alex was feeding a horse and Paul was watching carefully, making sure that Alex didn't get scared.

It was a nice day, sunny with a light breeze, and apart from the occasional 'neigh,' completely quiet.

Until the sound of two people arguing nearby cut through the peace. "I don't want to go horse riding."

"Maybe you could ride me instead?"

Paul looked at Nico, trying to not laugh as Nico hoped that Eva hadn't heard that conversation. Thankfully she was focused on her photos, and Paul let out a snigger, reaching out a hand for Nico and intertwining their fingers.

Eva loved every second riding, the closest she was going to get to a unicorn, and Nico felt sheer happiness, glad that their holiday was working out well.

*

Nico had made sure that the kids had on enough sunscreen so that they wouldn't get burnt while they played and he handed the bottle to Paul so that he could put it on his back, try as he might, even with his long arms he couldn't manage to reach it all.  Paul rubbed it into his back, it was more like a massage than him rubbing in the sunscreen but it felt so good. Nico let out a little moan and he could feel himself getting hard, so he moved his book to sit over his bulge, hoping no-one would notice. The kids were occupied building a large sandcastle and luckily for Nico their focus was on that.

Paul's breath against his neck was making Nico's mind race with thoughts of ravaging him right here on the beach, and he turned round to kiss him, not caring how loud their gasps were, it had been so long since they had quality time together.

"Papa! Can you help us build our castle?"

Nico smiled and Paul laughed, resting their foreheads together as Nico waited a second for his erection to go down. They helped Eva and Alex build the biggest castle, complete with moat, before the ocean decided to claim it.

*

Alex had seen the flashing lights of laser tag and begged his dads to take him, with Eva rolling her eyes as she followed, but once she saw the fluorescent walls and crawl spaces she was running off with her gun pointing out, ready to attack.

Paul and Nico followed Alex, watching him crawl around through the tunnels and peeking out of the holes, shooting at them as they pretended to play dead. Nico was just happy to see him smile, and it was nice that he'd even agreed to leave teddy in their room, on the grounds that teddy probably wouldn't be a good shot.

The sound of Alex scrabbling through the tunnels faded and Nico peered in, trying to see where he was. "We should look for him." Paul nodded and they took off in opposite directions.

Nico was looking around for Alex but there was no sign of him, and although the staff had told them there was enough staff watching for the little ones to run free, Nico would feel better if he could see him.

He ducked into a little hidey hole and saw two blond guys making out, hands shoved down jeans as they got each other off. Nico blushed but the guys didn't see him so he went to leave, bumping into Paul who was now behind him.

"Those guys had the right idea." Paul smiled as he dragged Nico into a little doorway, a place for people to hide and shoot. Their kiss was messy, their gasps and moans hidden by the loud music as Paul pressed his body against Nico's, grinding their crotches together, the friction from Paul and the fabric of his boxers was delightful. He wouldn't have thought that a couple of days without sex would have been a big deal, but he was close to orgasm from just a little friction and a few kisses, and Nico could tell that Paul was feeling the same if the noise he was making was anything to go by.

Nico felt like a teenager again, coming in his pants as he tried not to make too much noise.

"I love you." Nico stared into Paul's eyes, glowing red with the strange lighting.

"I love you too."

*

"Please dad?" Eva smiled as Paul and Nico looked at each other, a three-legged race, part of the kids activities. They were hoping that they could leave the kids here, but it seemed to be the sort of place that wanted the parents to get involved. Alex was tugging on Paul's sleeve and there was no way that they were going to be able to say no.

"Let's do it! Do you think we can beat your brother?" Nico asked as Eva cheered. She was so competitive, she really was her papa's girl.

Eva whispered her plan of attack to Nico and he nodded in agreement, although he didn't want to see Alex upset, he knew that if Eva lost she'd be insufferable.

They were tied together by the activities leader and they lined up on the track next to all the other kids with their parents. Nico held his breath as he waited for the starter's horn, and once it had blared, he and Eva flew into action, Eva's foot on his as he held her hand, her other foot barely touching the ground as Nico ran.

It was all over in less than a minute, Eva cheering as they crossed the line first, with Alex and Paul coming in fourth, but they looked happy with that. Eva smiled all day, holding her trophy tight, and Nico couldn't have been prouder.

*

They had waited until the last day to visit the fairground, mostly so that they would know how much money was left, letting the kids spend all that was left on games and rides.

"Daddy, I want that one." Eva pointed to a fluffy unicorn, Paul was relieved that it was a reasonable size, at least it would fit in their luggage.

"Three euros for three darts." The man smiled, he knew that he'd got a customer. "Pop three pink balloons and win a prize!"

"Please daddy?" Eva's big eyes were looking up at him and Nico fished out his wallet, Alex watching in fascination as Paul lined up his shots.

The first shot looked easy and Alex clapped, the second was a little harder, Paul having to change angle to get a balloon in the corner. Everyone held their breath as Paul stood on his tip-toes for the last shot, taking his time, and when it popped the balloon, Eva squeaked in delight.

The man handed Eva the fluffy unicorn, and she held it tight. She looked so proud of her dad,

"Who wants some ice-cream?" Nico asked, and there were smiles all round. It didn't take them long to eat the ice-cream before Alex got fidgety, desperate to go on some of the rides.

Alex was dragging them from ride to ride, and Nico could see Eva getting bored of it, but he knew the perfect solution. "Who wants to go on the Ferris wheel?"

The kids cheered in unison and Alex started dragging Nico towards it, desperate to travel as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was very fast for a four year old and Alex was getting faster all the time, it wouldn't have surprised Nico if he ended up a runner when he was older.

Once the kids were secure in their seats, the wheel started to move, only a little at first as more people got on, until they were at the top, able to see for miles as the sun started to dip below the horizon. They could see ships out at a sea and the lights of nearby towns glowing in the dim light.

It was the perfect end to their first holiday together as a family.

*

"They're exhausted. Both sound asleep." Nico's smile said it all, he stripped off his pyjamas before snuggling into bed, lying out with his perfect rear on display, waiting for Paul to make his move.

Paul found the little bottle marked 'lotion' and shook his head at how difficult it had been to fill it with lube. But it was all worth it now. He kissed his way along Nico's back, teasing until his tongue was lapping at his hole, circling it, dipping in, feeling Nico's breathing change as he panted into the pillow, trying not to make too much noise.

A lubed finger slid inside, deliberately avoiding his prostate, working Nico open as little muffled whimpers echoed around the room. The second finger had Nico biting the pillow, writhing as he tried to fuck himself on Paul's fingers, his body pleading for him to hurry up.

Nico bit his lip as Paul withdrew his fingers, holding his breath waiting for them to be replaced by Paul's cock. But Paul's hands were twisting him around, hoisting his leg onto his shoulder and then pressing in, moving so swiftly that Nico didn't have a chance to cry out before Paul's lips were on his, soothing him with their softness as Nico adjusted to him.

Paul started to move slowly, Nico's back arching to meet each thrust but it had been so long since they'd had time to make love that Paul had to keep slowing the pace, stopping Nico from rushing.

It was perfect, Nico's legs wrapped around his waist, their bodies pressed together, Nico's hard cock rubbing against his abs, lazy, sloppy kisses as they edged their way closer to orgasm. Nico's breathing got more erratic and he could feel his muscles tense around him, so Paul thrust a little deeper, pushing Nico over the edge as his own climax left him breathless and panting.

"I've missed this," Nico whispered as he stroked Paul's back.

"Someone starts pre-school in a couple of months, so we're going to have a bit more time to ourselves."

"I like the sound of that."

*****

Dany walked into the cabin with a bag of food and three coffees carefully balanced, but he dropped them all when he saw what was going on. Dan and Jean-Eric were having sex on the sofa. Without him.

"I thought we agreed that it would always be the three of us." Dany wanted to believe there was a rational explanation, a misunderstanding, but he knew deep down in his soul that it wasn't true.

"You said Dany was fine with this." Jean-Eric pulled his clothes back on, and Dany felt sorry for him, before feeling sad for himself again.

"Dany, I'm sorry mate. But I feel like Jean-Eric and I have something really deep. And…" The pity in Dan's eyes said it all, he just didn't love Dany any more.

Dany headed straight for the bedroom, stuffing all his clothes into his case before storming back through to the lounge area. Jean-Eric was holding Dan's hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb and trying not to look at Dany.

"I don't blame you, you never promised me anything." Dany turned his attention to Dan. "But you. You lied to my face, we could have talked about it, discussed it, but instead you lied."

Dany walked out, into the bright sun which felt overbearing, inescapable, and headed for the nearest bar.

*****

The sun was shining down on them and they were enjoying a lazy afternoon after a morning spent travelling. Their cabin was nice and they'd got a surprise when they realised that the two double beds they were expecting, were bunk beds.

"Dibs on the top bunk!" Kevin leapt onto the bed as Stoffel rolled his eyes, there went any chance of getting a good night's sleep, but the four of them had become polyamorous in the past, and although it hadn't been talked about in a while, there had been lots of little glances and a lot of touching on the journey here.

Jo stretched, his back creaking as he yawned. "I think I might have a nap."

"There's a hammock on the porch, it looks like there'd be space for all of us," Marcus said, he also looked tired, although that was his normal state, he seemed to be perpetually in need of sleep.

"That sounds nice." Jo slipped his shoes off, he was glad that he'd decided to travel in his tracksuit bottoms which were nice and comfy, perfect for lounging about in.

The hammock was _just_ big enough for them all to fit in, Jo squished at the bottom as the others piled on. Kevin got to lay out on top of the other three since he was the littlest, and he looked so happy, his big grin shining out as he got to cuddle into his boyfriend and his best friend.

Stoffel leant in to kiss Jo, the hammock rocking slightly as they moved, and Kevin cuddled in, getting close to Stoffel so that he could steal a kiss. They all knew that this was there chance to have a little fun, to be close to each other without getting strange looks from their friends, who would assume they were having an affair before they guessed the truth.

Marcus kissed at the back of Kevin's neck, his hand wandering down to caress his arse as the hammock swayed and Jo had to put a hand out to stop it tipping them out. It was nice, lazy kisses with all their bodies pressed together. Jo had started to doze off, softly snoring as the others settled down, enjoying the simple pleasure of time with those that he cared about most.

It was pleasant until Marcus tried to scratch an itch and the hammock tipped over, throwing them all on the floor in a tangle of limbs, laughing as they got up.

"Maybe we should take this inside?" Stoffel suggested, and the others nodded, following him to bed.

Clothes had been left in a trail as they ambled through to the bedroom. Jo was already lying out on the bottom bunk of the large bed, electric blue boxers tented over his bulge, a contrast to his pale skin and his dark furry chest. He was propped up on an elbow, one leg bent as though as he was waiting for someone to take his photograph.

"So who wants this first?" Jo grabbed at his cock, blushing as he did it, sexy talk wasn't his strong point but at least he'd managed not to giggle. Kevin and Marcus looked at each other and Kevin bit his lip, flinging off his boxers before striding across to the bed, pushing Jo on to his back as he straddled him.

Jo was inching down his boxers awkwardly but Kevin didn't seem to mind, and Stoffel had flung them a condom which Kevin rolled down over Jo's leaking cock. Kevin ducked down for a kiss, the bed dipped as Stoffel and Marcus came to sit down on the bed next to them, and Kevin took that opportunity to sink down onto Jo without any lube, and without any hesitation.

Kevin gasped out loud, adjusting to Jo's thick cock as he lay shocked, not moving as he got used to the feeling of Kevin snug around him, warm and quivering with anticipation. Kevin started to rock his hips, the pace getting ever faster as his moans echoed around the room and Jo was so overwhelmed by the warmth spreading through his body that only the feeling of Kevin's warm come splashing against his furry chest roused him from his trance.

Marcus wasted no time in flinging away the old condom and putting a new one on, sinking down onto Jo as quickly as Kevin had, although this time he was expecting it and he tried to be more involved, holding Marcus' hips tight as he rode him, stroking his cock as he came with breathless gasps, eyes scrunched shut and mouth hanging open.

Jo smiled as Stoffel climbed on top, his smile shining out as he stroked the side of his face while Stoffel nuzzled against his hand. He rolled them over, lost in the endless blue of Stoffel's eyes, and Jo knew that this was all that he wanted. Just Stoffel and no-one else. Stoffel deserved nothing but his unconditional love, and although it had been fun experimenting with polyamory, it wasn't for him, and he hoped that Stoffel would understand.

*

Jo was holding Stoffel's hand tight, not wanting to let him go. He wanted a little bit of time alone with Stoffel so they could talk, and he'd thought that horse riding wasn't something Kevin and Marcus would be interested in, but it had turned out that Kevin's mum worked with horses too. Why hadn't he known that? So they were all heading towards the stables.

He could hear Kevin and Marcus arguing behind them and he wanted to tell them it was fine if they didn't want to do it, but he knew they'd work it out, most likely with hugs and kisses.

"I don't want to go horse riding." The whine in Marcus' voice was pitiful, and even without seeing Kevin, Jo knew that he was grinning.

"Maybe you could ride me instead?"

Jo turned round, and Kevin's cheeky grin disappeared when he saw the small children feeding the horses. He was embarrassed for Kevin, but he'd done worse.

At least he let Marcus ride with him, he'd looked scared at the thought of doing it, and Jo was relieved that he wasn't riding alone, there was nothing more dangerous than someone frightened trying to control a horse and it didn't usually end well.

Jo had managed to convince Stoffel to ride with him, but for much less practical reasons, he just wanted him to have to cuddle in close, and it was nice to have time alone together. Although while riding didn't seem like the right time to have an in-depth relationship conversation, but he'd find the time, this was just the first day of their holiday.

He could see the relief on Marcus' face when they were finished, but Kevin, true to form, hugged him tight and kissed him until he was calm.

*

They'd all slept in the same bed last night, but sleep was all that they did. Jo was still trying to find the right time to talk about everything and ideally, he wanted to do it in private, rather than when Kevin and Marcus were there. He was hoping that they'd get some time alone today, while Kevin and Marcus were going on a tree top trail. But he had no such luck, Stoffel wanted to go and although he didn't like heights, he was sure that he could tolerate it for a couple of hours.

The helmets and the safety harnesses didn't reassure Jo, and he could see the trails were secured using metal scaffolding as well as the trees themselves. He climbed up behind Stoffel and it gave him a good view of his arse, maybe he was going to have fun after all.

Jo found himself staring, his mouth hanging open as he took in the sight of the forest disappearing into the distance, lush greens so vibrant that it felt like someone had turned up the contrast on reality.

Stoffel held his hand through it all and Jo felt like he was on top of the world, both literally and figuratively. Until they came to a walkway that rocked a lot, and it wasn't made any better by Kevin shaking it as they walked across.

"Would you stop that?" Jo didn't mean to sound harsh, but the fear was rising and not even Stoffel's hand holding his could make his heart rate slow.

"Stop what?" Kevin's cheeky grin shone out and Jo knew what he was going to do next. "Stop this?" Kevin wiggled so that the whole bridge shook and Jo tried to hang on, but he overbalanced and fell off the edge, screaming as he dangled in the air.

When Jo stopped screaming he could hear Stoffel and Kevin arguing, which although he was glad Stoffel was sticking up for him, he'd rather that they were helping him up.

Once he'd calmed down a bit he realised that he hadn't fallen that far, and with a little help from the others he was back on the walkway, with Kevin looking sorry, but not so sorry that it stopped him doing it as they made their way back to the start.

Jo's legs felt wobbly when he finally stood on solid ground and he was glad that Stoffel wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him close until they made it back to the cabin.

*

The sea breeze was amazing and Jo was lounging in the sun, watching as Marcus was pulled behind the boat, whizzing over the water with nothing but two flimsy skis to keep him upright. It looked fun and Jo thought about giving it a go, until he saw Marcus fall. The boat slowed down as they dragged him onto the deck, there was blood everywhere and they all rushed over to him.

Marcus was lying on the deck, he was still breathing, and smiling, but the blood was running down his face, made to look worse by the water helping it run over his white t-shirt.

A man rushed up to them. "I'm a doctor." He cleaned up Marcus' cut and looked into his eyes, making him follow his finger. "Did you lose consciousness?"

"No."

"Any dizziness?"

"No."

"It's just a cut, no concussion but you might want to stick to less dangerous sports for the next day or so." He patted Marcus on the shoulder before turning to Jo. "Your boyfriend should be able to take care of you."

He winked before leaving, the boat now back at the dock, and Jo realised that he was holding Marcus' hand, Kevin was only sitting beside him.

"So you're my boyfriend? You're cute." Marcus laughed at his own joke and Jo let out a nervous laugh but he saw the flash of jealousy on Stoffel's face. It was replaced by a smile, but it was definitely there.

*

The walk along the beach at sunset was beautiful, the sky lit up with a wonderful red glow, and Jo knew that this was the perfect moment. He dropped onto one knee and held the ring out, watching the tears forming in Stoffel's eyes. He looked happy, but he wasn't saying anything. Jo was sure that his eyes were in puppy mode but all he needed was for Stoffel to say something, it didn't matter if he said yes or no at this point, he just needed to know that he hadn't completely messed up their relationship by proposing.

"Yes." Stoffel's hands were trembling and Jo fumbled with the ring, laughing as he slid it on and Stoffel admired it, tears brimming in his eyes as Jo stood up and gave him a kiss, all tender and loving. Jo rested his forehead against Stoffel's and he was stunned by how happy he looked, his beautiful fiancé.

"I know how we can celebrate." Kevin's cheekiest grin shone out and Jo felt the smile slip off his face.

"Erm…" Jo's smile wavered and he was sure that Stoffel would see the panic in his eyes. They still hadn't had a chance to talk about it what they wanted for their relationship and Jo couldn't find the words.

"We're going to celebrate alone," Stoffel said, giving Jo a kiss. Relief washed over him, Stoffel felt the same way, he was happy with the two of them being monogamous. The kiss was getting more and more passionate until Stoffel had his legs wrapped around Jo's waist and the noises bordered on pornography.

Jo carried Stoffel over his shoulder, giggling and laughing as they disappeared into the distance. Leaving Kevin and Marcus sitting on the beach, watching the sun dip below the horizon.

"Are you happy with this? With it being just us again?" Marcus held Kevin's hand, trying to reassure him by stroking the side of his hand with his thumb.

"I love you, so much, and I will always be happy as long as I have you." Kevin looked into his eyes, and Marcus knew there was more to come. "But I liked having more people to make happy."

"You're insatiable." Marcus laughed, and Kevin smiled, at least he wasn't too upset.

"It's not just that, I like the group hugs." Kevin was still smiling, but Marcus knew that he was thrown by the turn of events, that he thought the four of them would be together forever. Although Marcus knew that they'd always be close, that their bond was more than friendship, and more than sex.

"I know what'll take your mind off it." Marcus gave Kevin a big hug and helped him up off the sand. Laser tag had seemed like the perfect activity, and it would give Stoffel and Jo a little bit of privacy.

They'd ended up on opposite teams, and had gone downhill quickly from there. Both of them ending up shooting each other repeatedly because it seemed cruel to shoot all the little children running around.

As they were running around, looking for a new target, they found a small room, big enough for the two of them to hide in. Marcus pulled him in, making sure that their lips found each other's as they started to grind against each other, the friction perfect but Marcus wanted more, wanted to make Kevin writhe with pleasure and he was sliding his hand into Kevin's boxers as Kevin did the same to him.

It was messy and frantic but every second was spectacular, Marcus working hard to make sure that Kevin didn't feel the loss of the others, prove that he was more than enough for him.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice a man ducking into the hidey hole or leaving quietly. "Those guys had the right idea."

"Did you say something?" Marcus asked, and Kevin shook his head. He smiled and went in for another kiss, hand thrusting away, his own orgasm was approaching and he wanted them to come at the same time. Marcus gasped as he came, Kevin licking into his mouth as he went limp against the wall.

"Let's get out of here." Kevin took Marcus' sticky hand and led him towards the exit, leaving the equipment by the desk before heading to the nearest bar.

*

The bar was busy and there wasn't many seats left, they found a seat at a table, where a man was drinking alone, his suitcase sitting next to him.

"Mind if we sit here?" Marcus asked, and the man shrugged, that was as close to a yes as he was going to get. "Same again?"

"Vodka. Thanks."

Marcus went off to get the drinks, returning to see that Kevin was chatting away to the man, he made friends so easily.

"This is Dany." Kevin took his beer and stood up so that Marcus could sit down before Kevin draped himself over him, cuddling in as though they were at home watching a movie rather than sitting in a public place.

"Are you here alone?" Marcus asked, although he regretted it when he saw the pain flicker across Dany's face.

"Am now. I came here with my boyfriend, _boyfriends_ , and they've decided they're in love with each other." Dany downed his drink, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes.

Kevin put a hand out in sympathy and Dany let him take it. "We know that feeling, the other two in our quad just got engaged and want a monogamous marriage."

"Although we still have each other." Marcus gave Kevin a quick kiss, he didn't want Kevin to forget that no matter what happened, or who else they allowed into their relationship, he would always love him.

Dany nodded and Kevin grinned, Marcus could already see what he was thinking. "Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"No, I'm still waiting for the hotel to see if they have any spare rooms for the night."

"We've got space at our cabin." Kevin put his hand out for Dany and he grabbed his suitcase, following them along the beach as they held hands, all smiling and happy.

Kevin put his finger to his lips, he was sure that Stoffel and Jo would be asleep by now, and there was plenty of space on the sofa for what he had planned. He stripped off his clothes as he headed for the shower, pulling Dany into a messy kiss as his fingers traced his tattoo, there was something wonderful about letting people see it for the first time, he was amazed at how mesmerised people seemed to be, always instantly fascinated with it. Kevin loved the attention, and he saw how hard it made Marcus just watching him and Dany play with each other.

Kevin had dried come crusted on his boxers from where he and Marcus were fooling about during laser tag and he threw them aside quickly before jumping under the shower, Marcus and Dany following. He was glad that it was a wet room, so there was space for them all under the water and Kevin couldn't think of any better foreplay than getting to clean each other, hands roaming through the soapy bubbles as he got to map all the things that made Dany sigh or moan, teasing him until his eyes were black.

Once everyone was clean, Dany took control, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel, patting Kevin dry before doing the same for Marcus. Kevin made a show of grabbing the condoms and lube, grinning as he did it, and he led the way to the sofa.

"I want to suck you," Dany said, trailing his fingers along Kevin's cock before turning to Marcus. "And I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my name."

Marcus nodded in response, blinking in disbelief as Dany positioned himself on his hands and knees on the sofa, licking his lips as he waited for them to do as they were told.

Kevin gave his cock a few strokes before offering it to Dany, settling in front of him as Marcus kneeled behind. Marcus trailed kisses down Dany's long back, and he gasped as he spread his cheeks and started to trail his tongue around the edge of his hole, feeling him squirm underneath him. Kevin was running the tip of his cock over Dany's lips and waiting for Marcus to open him up, his tongue and then his fingers sliding inside him, stretching him until his cock was leaking and he begged for more.

Dany whimpered as Marcus withdrew his fingers, he looked up at Kevin and saw him nod, he knew what was coming next. Marcus' thick cock pressed against his hole, thrusting its way inside as he gasped for air, the warmth combined with the friction already had him on the brink of orgasm and he wanted more.

Kevin thrust into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat as he gagged but it felt so good to be used this way, to be able to satisfy two people, and have them fulfil his primal need to be fucked raw, the unrelenting pace of Marcus and Kevin working in tandem had him coming embarrassingly quickly. Come spurting over the sofa as he clenched around Marcus, and the taste of Kevin filling his mouth which he swallowed down greedily.

Only Marcus' hands on his hips were holding him up, he was limp and dizzy, it was the most spectacular orgasm that he'd had in a long while, washing away all the hurt and pain, and leaving only pure happiness.

Dany had no idea how they made it to bed, or who had cleaned him up but he was comfy now, snuggled up between them as he drifted off to sleep. Blissfully unaware that Jo and Stoffel were on the bed above, sound asleep from their own energetic love making session earlier.

 

The next morning Jo and Stoffel climbed down and saw the collection of bodies on the bed, he thought about waking them for breakfast but he was sure that they must have had a late night.

"Did they have sex on the bed below us and we didn't notice?" Jo whispered to Stoffel, who just shrugged in return. He didn't care, all that mattered was that they all looked happy, Dany's lanky limbs draped over them.

*

The fairground seemed like the perfect ending to their holiday, Stoffel admiring his ring every chance that he got and Jo couldn't have looked happier.

They were on the Ferris wheel, Jo and Stoffel took one carriage, and Kevin, Marcus and Dany took the one behind, it was nice to be squished close together, to be cuddled in to Marcus as the ride began to move.

Dany looked thoughtful and Kevin took his hand. "What's wrong?"

"My ex, he was my boss, so I guess I'm going to have to find a new job." Dany ate another sweetie, trying not to look as pitiful as he felt. He was so grateful for them looking out for him, but it didn't change the fact that he was going to have to go home and face the mess that was his life.

Kevin looked at Marcus and they both nodded. "Come stay with us for a while."

"Really?" Dany wasn't sure what to say, thank you didn't feel like enough to convey the joy that he felt.

"Yes. Get a bit of space, see a new city, and if you like it, stay." Kevin leant in for a kiss, teasing at Dany's lips as he pulled Marcus closer, the three of them glad that no-one could see them up here.

"Get a room!" Stoffel yelled, half sitting up in his seat so that he could watch before Jo pushed him back down, rewarding him with a kiss. Kevin stuck up his middle finger at him, the three of them laughing and kissing.

Dany broke the kiss, he was sure that his hair was a mess and Kevin and Marcus looked equally debauched. "I'd like that."

The month that Dany stayed with them would turn into two, and then three, and in no time at all they'd been living together for over a year, all happy with their arrangement. Dany never thought that marriage would be on the cards for them but when poly marriage was legalised in Europe the three of them were among the first poly groupings to be married.

*****

Esteban was walking through the woods, the rustle of the leaves in the breeze and the sunlight glinting though the dense canopy was beautiful. He knew that this was it, the perfect spot to propose. Esteban slowed a little, making Sergio stop and turn around. He felt the ring in his pocket, a simple sliver band, but it was perfect for Sergio.

He went to get down on one knee, when a scream echoed out through the forest and there was the sound of branches creaking. They both looked around to see what had happened, and then Esteban noticed a man hanging from the tree tops, he must have fell off the trail.

"You okay?" Sergio asked, reaching out for Esteban's hand. "You look a little startled."

"I'm fine." Esteban snuggled in close, the proposal could wait for a time when there wasn't screaming in the background.

*

The sea breeze was a gift, ruffling their hair as the boat zipped along the coast, they were happy just to be out on the water and neither of them had fancied trying out the water skiing. Esteban wasn't sure it was for him, and he had other things planned for their trip.

He was sitting, waiting for the right moment to ask, Sergio looked so happy and he couldn't wait to see his reaction. The boat had stopped bobbing over the waves, slowing down, and Esteban knew that this was his chance. He went to get down on one knee when he saw why the boat had slowed.

A man was being dragged onto the deck, blood pouring from his head. Sergio rushed over, a doctor was never off duty, and helped the man.

Esteban was so proud of his boyfriend, and he knew that this was what he'd signed up for. He remembered the day that he met Sergio, he was a friend of a friend and someone had fainted in the nightclub due to the heat. Sergio had gone to help, he was a second year med student at the time, and Esteban had been so impressed by how kind and caring he was that he'd offered to buy him a drink.

That was over four years ago now, they'd been living together for a couple of them, and Esteban knew that Sergio was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, grow old with.

But he wanted the proposal to be perfect, and Esteban was pretty sure that while Sergio was covered in blood wouldn't count as perfection. So he made sure that the ring was securely tucked away, and hoped that this holiday would give him the opportunity to have a memorable proposal.

*

It was the last night of their holiday, and they were wandering along the beach towards the fairground. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful mix of oranges and purples. This was his chance for the perfect proposal.

He was just about to get down on one knee when a man just ahead of them did it.

"Will you marry me?" Their English accent was clear and Esteban wanted to scream. He was going to propose, and now it was ruined. Sergio looked happy at the couple hugging and kissing, their friends congratulating him.

Esteban took Sergio's hand, maybe their holiday wasn't the right time, when they got home he could make a nice romantic home cooked meal and then do it.

The fairground was fun and Esteban was no longer seething with anger. They'd gone on the Ferris wheel last, and once they were at the top they could see for miles, all the little lights twinkling in the darkness.

It seemed like an eternity since they'd moved and Esteban couldn't wait any longer, he just had to know if Sergio felt the same way.

"Will you marry me?" Esteban held out the little ring, and he felt like he was on top of the world, that everything had aligned for this one perfect moment.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
